High school
by Secret.Lov3
Summary: Nina is a high school loner that has only 3 friends she is depressed what she is losing everyone and the one person she used to talk to the most is now a popular what will happen when that tlak again Peddie/ Fabina : Reveiw! xxlovewriterxx
1. No One

High School

Nina's Pov:

Im an outcast in school no one ever notices me but one day that will all change. My friends say I have a voice of an angel but I don't know. My friends are Patricia Williamson, Alfred Lewis aka Alfie and Jerome Clarke. The populars are Fabian Rutter, Mick Campbell, Amber Millington, Joy mercer, and Eddie miller. Mara is in the nerd group but I talk to her sometimes. One day I was walking in the hall and SPLASH a slushy in my face thrown by none other than Fabian Rutter, all the populars were laughing I wanted to slap him but I didn't I just simply took my coffee and returned the favor. Then walked away smiling he was yelling Loser. I went into the bathroom to dry off. And started singing a song, part of me by Katy Perry.

Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
That was then and this is now  
Now look at me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and stones  
Throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I got inurputted by Patricia she was clapping. Thank you I said. So how's it going? She asked Good I got a slushy thrown in my face but I returned the favor with my coffee. She laughed we went out of the bathroom and went to class. Sadly every one of the populars are in there I don't know why it's choir of well. We went in and took a seat. The choir teacher told us we would have to sing a solo song in front of the class about our life. He choose me first I looked in shock and Patricia whispered to sing that song that I song in front of her. I slowly got up to sing the song was safe and sound. My mom used to sing that song to me when I couldn't get to sleep. But then she died along with my dad in a car crash all I have is my gran. I started singing.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

When I was done I realized I was crying I ran out of the room got my stuff from my locker and went home.

Fabian's Pov:

I walked up to Nina with my slushy and splashed all over her she didn't like she was gonna cry… instead she looked mad and returned the favor by pouring her coffee on me. She walked away and I yelled LOSER. I felt bad we used to be best friends since we were born then in middle school we started hanging out with other people. In high school we started hating each other and I started to hateing each other and I started to throw slush's in her face. Today we got to choir one of the easier classes and he told us we have to sing about our lives he picked Nina first, started to sing this she be good she's probably really bad. But not she was amazing singer but her song was really sad and at the end she looked like she was crying. Then she ran out of the room. And Patricia got up to go after her but the Mr. Winkler stopped her and asked what's wrong. She said it was the song her mom used to sing for her…before her parents died. She said slowly. Her parents died I asked myself. The teacher nodded the bell rang and we left class I felt bad for Nina I haven't been there for her.

Patricia's Pov:

I was in a rush to get out of the class room, someone bumped into me of course it was Eddie. Watch it I said then walked away to find Nina but she was long gone. She was my ride so I started to walk home I put my head phones on and started listening to Animal by neon trees. Then a car came up and of course it was Eddie Miller. Hey he said as he passed by. I just rolled my eyes. Do you need a ride? He asked. Why is he being nice? Why are you asking me why aren't you with your little cheerleaders. I asked back. Well I have to get home and you live right next to me so I wanted to be nice so my mom doesn't kill me because your mom and my mom are like best friends and we live right next to each other. He said. Fine I said. I got in and put on the seat belt. He turned the radio on and started to play paramore ignorance. That is my favorite song, I tried not to sing but I couldn't help it, it just sort of happened. He smiled at me I stopped singing. You're really good he said. Thanks I said. When we got to my house I said thanks for the ride and got out. But he stopped me, Hey can you help me with math Im failing. He asked. Um, sure. I walked over to his house while he parked the car. We walked into his house and there was his mom and my mom shocker…not. Hi mum I said. Hey she said. Well we are going to do math cya later he said and then we walked to his room it was green. He put on the radio the song was Nicki Minaj starships, next was so good by b.o.b. We finished the math and I stayed for dinner which was awkward but my mom made me, after we went home.

Nina's Pov:

Well when I got home gran wasn't home so I just got on my laptop and went on facebook and posted where is a friend when you need one? :/ I sighed and logged off. Then there was a knock on my door. And I was shocked to see Fabian, I didn't care if I was still crying or my make-up was running. What do you want? I asked. Why didn't you tell me about your parents? He asked. You really wanna know why; well while you where to busy with your little popular friends, I was home alone one night because my parents went out and they were in a car crash and died instantly, by this point I was crying more, and now I only have gran but she hasn't been doing well and soon I'm going to have no one. I said.


	2. Friends

**[Sorry it took a long time for me to write another chapter I've been busy I will update tomorrow or later today]**

Fabian's Pov:

I didn't know how I didn't see she was hurting. "I'm so sorry Nina for everything you were my friend and I abandoned you… I'm so sorry."I said. She started to cry again. "What am I going to do when my gran dies, I'm going to be sent to the orphanage, I'll be alone." She said. "No, I'll find someone that can take care of you I promise." "Ok" she said and then surprisingly she hugged me and I hugged back.

Nina's Pov:

I hugged Fabian I missed him as my friend. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked "Because your one of my best friends and I just realized I am a big jerk." He said. I laughed "I was a jerk to" I said. "But you only did that because I left you, but now do you think we can be friends like old times?" he asked. "Only if you remember our secret hand shake" I said. He smiled and we did our secret hand shake. Then I hugged him. I told him to come in; we spent the next few hours talking. He invited me over for dinner he said his parents missed me. And to tell the truth I missed them to they were always really nice.

Patricia's Pov:

When me and my mom got home it was about 8 pm. I was watching TV when the phone rang. My mom answered it. "Hello" she said into the phone. "What! No this can't be happening!" my mom said. Then I got alarmed. My mom hung up the phone. "What's wrong mom?" My mom came in with tears in her eyes. "It's your dad he's been in a car accident he's in the hospital. I need to go but you need to stay here you have school tomorrow everything will be fine I promise" she said then grabbed her things then let."Wait mom I don't to be here alone" I said. She didn't answer back she was already was out the door. I sat down on the couch thinking. _Is he going to die? Will he be ok? _My thoughts got interrupted by someone knocking on the door. I answered the door to find Mrs. Miller there. "Oh sweetie your mom called me she doesn't want you here alone she wants you over at my house you must be so worried we will hope for the best" she said. "Ok let me get my stuff" I said she nodded. I got my stuff and we went over to her house. I looked around there house it was pretty big. I saw a Wii and guitar hero. "Do you mind if I play wii for awhile I'm not gonna go to bed anytime soon?" I asked Mrs. Miller. "Sure" she said then left. I went over to the Wii and turned it on and started to play, I went on expert. I was playing to the song Misery Business by Paramore. When I was done someone said "Woah how are you better than me?" I turned around to see Eddie. "Practice makes perfect" I said then shrugged.

Eddie's Pov:

I woke up to someone playing guitar. I thought it was weird since it was just me and my mom tonight dad had to go on another business trip. I went into the game room. I saw Patricia playing guitar hero. What is she doing here? She's playing on expert how is she better than me? When she was done I clapped and said "Woah how are you better than me." "Practice makes perfect" she said. "Well not to be rude or anything but why are you here?" I asked in a confused voice. "Oh well when me and my mom left here we got home then like 10 minutes later my mom got a call saying my dad was in a car accident my mom said he was going to be alright and that she needed to go but I had to stay here because of school she called your mom and she brought me here and now here I am" she said and looked down. "I'm sorry about your dad he's gonna be alright I promise." I said. "Thanks" she said. "I can't sleep do you mind if I play games with you?" I asked. "Sure but be prepared to be beat" she said with a smirk. "You're on" I said. We played guitar hero, tennis, just dance; she always won. I think I'm starting to like Patricia. We fell asleep on the game room at about 2:30 am.


End file.
